Software applications may provide end-users flexibility to personalize a layout of a page. For example, tile-based pages are used to enable end-users to personalize the page layout. In a tile-based page, tiles can be flexibly moved from one position to another. Tiles may be icons which represent functional areas. Typical examples include desktops, such as those for smart phones and tablets. The icons may be decorated with information to indicate the function module.
However, conventional tile-based pages typically have uniformly sized tiles. This limits the flexibility of users to personalize the page. Additionally, when a tile is moved, rearrangement of other tiles automatically is limited due to ambiguities of the layout change and does not take user's intention into consideration.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide a page which can be flexibly personalized without tile size limitations as well as taking user's intention into consideration for tile rearrangement.